Indignation
by Emilia Christine
Summary: Addie Fredericks enlisted in the United States Army. While stationed at Fort Devens, she is recruited to the S.S.R. by Abraham Erskine and Chester Phillips to help with the candidate selection for Project Rebirth. There she befriends Agent Carter and a sickly young man who would become the world's first Super Soldier. prequel story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So, let me just give a quick little summary about this story. It is based in my Renegades series and it is a prequel. The main character in this story is the grandmother of the main character in the main series. This particular idea came to me very recently, and while I had no plans on doing anything with this character, the idea was too prominent and I just had to write it out. I hope you all enjoy the story!

 **Rating:** T for basics; violence, romance, language

 **Pairings:** major - oc/oc & steve/oc (platonic), minor - steve/peggy,

 **Summary:** More than sixty years before Jacqueline Lewis would take on the family legacy as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, the path was first carved by her grandmother and namesake, Jacqueline "Addie" Fredericks. During WWII, Addie enlists in the United States Army. While stationed at Fort Devens, she is recruited to the S.S.R. by Abraham Erskine and Chester Phillips to help with the candidate selection for Project Rebirth. There she befriends Agent Carter and a sickly young man who would become the world's first Super Soldier.

* * *

Washington D.C., 2014

….

Steve stood in front of the glass display that was projecting information on Bucky. The narrator's voice filtered out from the speakers. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service for his country. The words struck a chord with Steve. He broke his gaze from the display, his head lowering to stare at the ground. It was still so fresh. He could still see Bucky falling from the train and his failed attempt at rescuing his friend. It was something that he would never get over, something that he would never forgive himself for. He walked away from the display, eyes still downcast, he didn't will himself to take one more look behind him.

The museum was packed. Steve silently walked along with groups of other people, keeping his head down in order to not attract attention to himself. He came upon a section that dealt with Erskine and how he had designed the serum. Steve's lips twitched at his memories of Erskine. He was one of the few people who truly believed in Steve during Project Rebirth. With his dying breath, he asked Steve to always be a good man, no matter what. It was a promise he continuously tries to uphold. Though, he isn't exactly sure if he's honoring it every time.

He moved down the line, waiting back as a group of visitors moved on from one of the displays. As he stepped forward, the image came into view and his stomach dropped. An outline of Addie's image was displayed, along with an extensive description about who she was and what her role was in Project Rebirth. Except, Steve didn't read it. He didn't need a museum display to remind him of who she was. A couple feet away, on a gigantic wall, a feature was being projected. A decent crowd had formed, and while keeping his distance, Steve focused his eyes on the images before him.

The narrator was talking about Erskine, his rescue and how he became associated with the S.S.R. Then, a familiar voice came from the speakers. The screen flashed to footage of Addie, who looked to be sitting in the living room of her house. The date at the bottom left corner of the screen read 1953. Steve held his breath. Only eight years after he crashed the Valkyrie. If only they all had known he was still alive, that he was out there just waiting to be found.

That familiar ache in his chest returned, causing him to clench his hand into a fist. If only they'd known. It's one thing to wake up after 70 years to realize almost everyone he cared about were gone. But to look back on all of this, to see his friends moving on and the heartache they all must have endured, made the pain unbearable.

" _I worked as an assistant to Doctor James Edwards, a well known Clinical Psychologist in New York. Before, I had studied Psychology in school and had heard about him through one of my professors..."_

* * *

February 1941

….

Addie stifled a yawn and blinked away the heaviness in her eyes. She tapped her manicured fingers against the clipboard on her lap. From her place in the corner of the room, she surveyed the interaction between Doctor Edwards and his patient. With each question that was asked, she jotted down her observations. She didn't just study the patient's behavior, but how Doctor Edwards interacted with them. The tone of his voice, the use of careful movements, and the absence of any harshness-whether in his voice, or the way he held himself. It always amazed her to see him at work. Studying this in school was vastly different to witness it all in person. She was damn lucky that Doctor Edwards was willing to give her a chance.

The session was over. Addie checked her watch, 4:35. She closed her notebook and escorted the patient to the exit. They gave her a courteous goodbye and she returned it, flashing a quick smile. After closing the door, she turned to find Doctor Edwards walking towards her, writing down a few notes on a sheet of paper. Once done, he handed it over to Addie, "I need you to log this into the file, once that's done, you may go home."

Addie took the sheet of paper, gave her nod of acknowledgment, then ventured over to her desk. She pulled out the patient's file and began to meticulously copy down the notes that were given to her. To most, this part of the job would be quite dull. However, it was something Addie always looked forward too. While she loved learning through patient sessions, being able to sit at her desk in silence, it was her only time for relaxation.

Addie wrote down the last bit of notes. After, she closed the folder, placed it back into its placeholder, and closed the cabinet. She cleaned up her workspace a bit, throwing away unneeded documents, brushed off some dust, and rearranged everything to make it all neat. She surveyed the area and blew out a breath, nodding in content. Addie switched off the desk lamp, then grabbed her coat from the rack. Just as she did, Doctor Edwards emerged from his office, donned in his coat and a briefcase in hand.

"Are you all set, Ms. Fredericks?"

"Yes, sir." Addie wrapped a scarf around her neck before following Doctor Edwards out the door.

She stood behind him as he locked the office door, then the two of them walked out of the building. The frigid air forced Addie to pull her coat closer to her body.

"You did excellent work today."

Addie turned to her boss, his face illuminated by the warm glow of the street lamp. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll see you next Monday. Have a good night."

"You too, sir."

Addie turned and began the walk back home. The streets were crowded. Cars were nearly backed up, the drivers only wanting to get home after working all day. Addie usually took the scenic, long way home. However, on this day, she decided to cut through downtown. She passed department stores, food vendors who were trying to sell their goods. She stopped by one of the newsstands to purchase the evening newspaper, something she always did for her father on her way home from work.

By the time she arrived home, it had just turned 5:30. She cursed under her breath as she pushed open the front door. The entire home smelled of her mother's cooking, which warmed her entire body. As she shredded off her coat, she shivered and placed it up on the coat rack.

"I'm home," Addie called out.

"Dinner is ready, go wash up and tell your sister to come down." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Alright." Addie pulled off her scarf and made her way upstairs. The first place she went to was her bedroom to change out of her shoes and workwear. She opted for a simple dress. After, she went to the bathroom and quickly washed up.

She crossed the distance to her sister's bedroom. "Joan." Addie knocked on her sister's door before cracking it open. "Joan," she peered in to see her sister sitting on her bed reading a book. Joan hummed in response. "Dinner is ready."

Joan nodded. "I'll be down in a moment."

"No," Addie walked into her room and took the book out of her sister's hands, ignoring that look she was giving. "You need to come down now." She said, placing the book down on the nightstand.

Joan could only stare at her sister, "I was reading that, Addie."

But, Addie didn't budge. She rested her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "I know, and you can finish it after dinner. Let's go."

Joan rolled her eyes and groaned. Despite her annoyance, she got off the bed and went ahead of Addie. At the dinner table, their father was already seated, reminding Addie of the newspaper she had purchased earlier.

"Here you are, father." She placed the newspaper down in front of him.

Peter smiled, "Thank you, Addie."

Everyone settled at the table. Her mother, Margaret, served out the portions to each person. Dinner conversations started off normal. Addie and her father talked about work, Joan talked about her day at school, the usual. It wasn't until her father started reading the paper did the conversations switch. The major headline was about the German forces making their way through Bulgaria. To no one's surprise, America's headlines were still focused on the war in Europe. With each major headline, people grew more nervous about the state of this war.

Margaret gave an anxious sigh, she used her fork to stab at her food. "This is only going to get more out of hand," she commented before taking a bite.

"It is a war, mother," Addie commented. "I don't think it will be ending any time soon."

"It should. Everyone is talking about how we're going to get involved. They say it's inevitable."

"Margaret," Peter folded up the newspaper and moved it to the side. "The people who say that are just scared. The only way we would get pulled in is if we are targeted. Besides that, Roosevelt is going to keep us out of this."

Addie picked at her food, then took a drink from her glass. "I hope you're right. The last thing I want to see is Joe getting sent out to fight."

"It would be more of a pity if he gets sent before you two get married."

Margaret's comment shifted everyone's mood. Addie leaned back in her chair, completely abandoning the fork in her hand. Joan bit her lip, completely fed up with her mother constantly bringing up the subject.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Addie asked, trying her best to keep her voice level, to not show how annoyed she was.

Margaret gave a small wave of her hand, showing that she realized that she had crossed the line...again. "I'm sorry. I'm just saying, you two have been together two years going on three. Maybe you two should really talk about it."

"We have discussed it." Addie defended, turning her attention back to her plate. "But with everything going on, we decided to put it on hold. I hope you'll accept our decision."

"Alright." Margaret conceded. That last thing she wanted was to have another argument over dinner. It's happened many times, mostly due to Margaret's constant pestering of the subject. "I promise, I won't bring it up again."

Addie gave her mother a side glance, skeptical as to whether she would keep to her word. Margaret caught the look, then took a gentle hold of her daughter's hand. Addie's face relaxed when she saw the look in her mother's eyes. Soft and gentle. She meant it, every word.

Addie gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "thank you."

* * *

March 1941

….

Addie was sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her, and the morning newspaper in her hands. Another major headline. Germans released another bombing in London, Buckingham Palace was caught in the crossfires. Addie pursed her lips, carefully reading through the passages. She could only exhale a sigh. With each day this war went on, her paranoia only grew. It seems with each new advancement coming out of Europe, America was just one step closer to joining the fight.

Completely abandoning the newspaper, Addie leaned back and finished the rest of her coffee. She went to the sink and washed out her cup, just as her sister entered the kitchen. Joan took immediate notice of the newspaper on the table. She read through the headlines, slowly shaking her head.

"This is terrifying."

Addie dried the cup and placed it back in the cupboard. She turned around, seeing that Joan was still reading through the papers with a glazed look in her eyes. Addie walked over and took the newspaper from her sister. "You don't need to be reading this." She said, folding the newspaper up and tucking it under her arm.

Joan gave her sister a questioning look, "you were just reading this, I know you were."

"I have my own reasons."

Joan raised an eyebrow and gave a loud scoff, however, Addie did well to ignore it. She glanced down at her watch, then headed right for the front door with Joan trailing closely behind. "You're taking the newspaper with you?"

Addie slipped on her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck, "of course I am, the last thing I want is for mother to see it."

Joan crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "You know she is bound to find out eventually."

"Well, if I can extend the period of her not knowing, then I will do just that."

Joan rolled her eyes, then smirked. "You're going to see Joe?"

"I haven't been able to spend a day with him in a while. I'm going to meet him in the park."

"I'll see you at dinner, then."

Addie gave her sister a wave before slipping out the front door.

…

On a Saturday afternoon, the park was rather busy. Couples walked along the pathways, others were sitting on the park benches reading away at the newspapers. Addie and Joe passed one of the readers and her eyes just glossed over the familiar headline. It sent a chill down her spine. She tightened her hold on his arm and leaned closer, trying to rid of the news from her mind.

His gloved hand covered hers as they continued their walk. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head at his question, hoping to move on from the little moment she had. Joe spotted the newspapers that were being read and pursed his lips, knowingly. "It's alright, it's all going to be fine."

"Not with how everything is progressing," she quietly admitted, keeping her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. "Maybe what people are saying is true, at this rate America may indeed join the war."

Addie's worriedness was understandable. With Congress recently passing the Lend-Lease Act, it was a near for sure sign of Roosevelt slowly edging the United States into the war. Most of the people Joe has talked with mentioned how the United States should arm themselves, just in case of an attack. Still, most Americans would rather keep the U.S. out of the war, a mentality that Roosevelt has been walking a fine line on.

"It will all be fine," Joe repeated, not able to think of anything different to say.

They both knew, if the United States joined the war, Joe would be drafted. The mere possibility of him being sent away was nerve-wracking. But the fear of him getting killed-it was an unbearable thought. Not being able to see his face, or hear his voice, or to be able to walk through the park with him. She prayed every night that it wouldn't come down to it.

Joe noticed how tense she had gotten. He saw how her eyes were focused in front of her, and her hand had a vice grip on his arm. Joe stopped and turned to look at her,"the only way that America would get involved in this war, is if something happened to us."

"What makes you think that something may not happen to us?"

The war was an ocean away. It was a typical defense that everyone loved to use. Yet, it didn't do anything to make her feel better. An ocean away, ships can cross oceans and planes can fly over them. They weren't as safe as everyone is making it out to be.

Addie noticed the look on Joe's face, while he tried to keep her from thinking too much about it, he knew there was an element of truth to her words. She sighed, "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I shouldn't dwell on things like that, I just want us to have a good day."

No more talking about the war.

Addie planted a quick kiss against his cheek, then the two of them resumed their walk.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! I have to admit something. The first five or six chapters in this story is build up. You'll get a glimpse into Addie's background, her relationships, job, and how she gets associated with the S.S.R. I already have these chapters outlined so they shouldn't take me that long to get up. Again, I tried my best to research for accuracy, but most of what I found didn't exactly give me the information I was looking for. I apologize if there is any inaccuracy. I've had to make some decisions for a few things. But I hope you all liked it!

A review would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. All original characters are mine**

* * *

December 7th, 1941

 **WAR! OAHU BOMBED BY JAPANESE PLANES!**

* * *

The news brought widespread panic.

Addie didn't hear about the event until after work. Joe had gone to the clinic to walk her home. On their way, a massive, frantic crowd gathered at the newspaper stand. When they saw the headlines, both were rendered speechless.

The Japanese bombed the military base at Pearl Harbor. Nearly a thousand confirmed deaths, over one thousand have been wounded, and several civilian casualties.

Addie could only stand in horror, the realization of this massive event was just barely sinking in. This was it. This was the moment she had been dreading, praying it would never come to this. After an attack at this scale, to think that the United States would continue with Isolationism would be foolish. She returned home that night, not able to sleep. She could only stare at the ceiling, her mind racing with what was to come.

The day after, Addie never had to go in for work. Doctor Edwards only had a few appointments and told Addie to stay home with her family, a gesture she was immensely grateful for. The headlines informed everyone that the President would be making a speech later on in the day.

That night, Addie and her family, along with Joe, were huddled around the radio. Her hands reached for Joe's, hoping it would calm her nerves. Soon, the President's voice came through, the quality sounding scratchy, but as long as they could hear him it didn't matter.

 _Yesterday, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

 _The United States was at peace with that Nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its Government and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American Island of Oahu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack._

 _It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace.  
_

No one made a noise. Each attendee wanting to hear every word, hanging on every syllable that came out of his mouth. They were all frightened as to what was going to happen next. Was the United States going to declare war on Japan? Addie glanced over at Joe, he had an attentive look on his face making him too preoccupied to notice her staring. Does this mean she would have to say goodbye to him? Is this one of the last times she would be able to spend with him, for god knows how long?

The fear that was eating away at her grew worse with hearing the other attacks by the Japanese. They initiated attacks on Malaya, Guam, Hong Kong, and the Philippine Islands. Japan was sweeping through the Pacific, almost as if they were attempting to make a statement to the United States. As if they were teasing them, seeing how far they could go before the United States retaliated.

 _As Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole Nation remember the character of the onslaught against us.  
_

 _No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us._

Those last few words were like a shock to her system. She continuously repeated them in her mind, over and over again. Everyone slowly realized what he had meant.

 _Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger._

 _With confidence in our armed forces—with the unbounding determination of our people—we will gain the inevitable triumph- so help us, God.  
_

 _I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire._

When the broadcast ended, the entire room was engulfed in silence. No one moved or said anything. This was it. Their last moments before America entered the war. Congress will declare war on Japan, it was the only thing that made sense. The attack didn't just kill thousands of their own, it damaged the country's pride. The only way to respond is to join the fight.

Addie stood from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen, her throat having gone dry all of a sudden. Taking a glass from the cabinet, she filled it with tap water and greedily drank the contents. When she pulled the glass away from her lips, a soft sob escaped, much to her own confusion. Was she crying? No, of course not, she couldn't be. She raised a hand to wipe at her cheeks and could feel the tears coating her fingers.

Addie braced her hands against the counter and took in deep breaths, trying to calm her mind. She didn't want her family, or Joe to see her crying.

"Addie?"

She kept her back to the source, knowing exactly who it was. Soft footsteps came up behind her, and hands gently took hold of her shoulders. She turned, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. At any moment, her parents could walk in but Addie didn't care. Roosevelt was quite clear in his speech, he asked Congress to declare war on Japan. The possibility of Congress going against Roosevelt's plea was slim at best. Especially, at a time like this, the people of America are crying out for justice. Refusing to do anything would only spark an outcry. Roosevelt had been slowly inching the country's way into this war, now he has the perfect excuse to throw the country's hat into the ring.

America was going to war. And this country will need more men to serve. That included Joe.

And there they were, standing in the middle of the kitchen, embracing one another in complete silence. It was all they could do. Joe couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her. Words probably would have made her feel worse. All she wanted was to enjoy the moments with him before their lives would be altered.

Nearly an hour later, a radio broadcast went out announcing that Congress has declared war on Japan.

* * *

The day arrived faster than she had anticipated. It was a clear, sunny day in New York, despite the temperature being frigid, it was beautiful.

Standing outside Grand Central near the buses, Addie glanced around at the crowd of young men who were about to be taken out for their training. Joe is one of them. She focused on the man in front of her, he was dressed well for how cold it was, despite his nose already starting to turn red.

"You keep yourself as warm as you can out there," Addie fixed the collar on his coat, trying to keep him as warm as possible. "This winter has been extremely harsh."

"I'll be alright," Joe commented and took her hands in his and kissed them. "Don't try and worry too much, it is just my training after all."

Addie smiled, faintly. "Yes, but after the training...comes the actual fighting. If I had the influence to keep you at that camp, I would."

"I know you would," Joe remarked, smiling fondly at the notion.

A volunteer blew a whistle, calling for all the men to board the buses. It was time.

Addie took in his features one more time. They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a warm, soft kiss. Her hand moved to cup his cheek, keeping him close to her for as long as she could. It would be quite a while until she could do this again, just to have him next to her. She was going to savor this moment until the very last second.

The whistle was blown again.

The two reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Joe pressed a kiss to her forehead then pulled himself away from her hold and turned to board his bus.

Addie remained standing in her position, her eyes never leaving the bus until it was well out of her sight. She felt her cheeks tingle as warm tears spilled onto her cheeks. She immediately felt silly. Joe was right. It was just training, that's where he will be for the next few months. Nothing to worry about. No, it wasn't that part she was worried about. It was the inevitability that he will be shipped out, leaving her without knowing if she was ever going to see him again.

* * *

There was a persistent knocking at his door, it came at an ill time as well. Howard had been cooped up in his basement working on the latest prototype. He had not been expecting company. Pulling off his glasses, he pulled the door open ready to tell whoever was there to leave. The last thing he expected to see standing at his door was Addie, her cheeks red from the cold and a hand curled into a fist.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" Howard questioned, eyeing her with small concern.

"Is that how you're greeting your friends now, Howard?" Addie asked, mocking disappointment.

He rolled his eyes. Howard cleared the doorway and motioned for her to come in. She brushed past him and he quickly peered out of the door. "Did you walk here?"

"All the way from the bus station."

Howard quickly closed the door and turned to her. "You walked here all the way from the station? In this weather?"

Addie removed the scarf from her neck as she eyed him curiously. "That is what I just said. I went to see Joe off."

 _Oh,_ Howard stashed a hand in his pocket and nodded solemnly. "He left for his training."

Addie messed with the scarf in her hand and nodded, trying her best to keep her composure. "The 107th Regiment." She took a moment to gather herself, then looked up at Howard with a newfound determination. "I need to use your range."

Howard merely raised his brow at her request.

"I feel the need to shoot something right now."

Within minutes, Howard guided Addie down to the basement, where he had his own personal shooting range. Something that he used for his experiments more than anything else. The only person who used the range for its initial purpose was Addie.

In 1940, only a few months after creating Stark Industries, Howard hired Addie's father onto his personal team of engineers. Peter worked closely with Stark, eventually introducing the young businessman to his family. Addie and Howard's initial meeting was a rather positive one. Howard tried his hand at flirting with the nineteen-year-old, she was able to shoot down his advances rather effectively since she had just begun her relationship with Joe at the time. She assumed that would be the end of their interactions, it wasn't. Despite the initial awkwardness, Addie and Howard became close friends, rather quickly. Howard admired her intelligence and curiosity, she admired his charisma and humor. It was an unlikely friendship. But it was a friendship they both were grateful for.

Addie came to using Howard's shooting range by complete chance. She had been visiting him while he was using it and had asked if she could try. Although he was surprised, Howard allowed her the opportunity. Now, it was something she did in order to relieve stress.

Addie emptied the cartridge and placed the gun down on the table, then removed the earmuffs. She eyed the target, which was riddled with bullet holes, a good distance from her. Then, she sighed in content, she felt somewhat better.

"Do your parents know that you went to see Joe off?" Howard was leaned against the wall a few feet from her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course."

"Are they expecting you back at a certain time?"

Addie laughed, then glanced over at Howard. "What, are you suddenly worried about some kind of scandal with me being here?"

Howard chuckled. "The last thing I want is for your parents to be on my case about all of this." He gestured at the shooting range and the gun in front of her. Typical Howard. More concerned about getting caught letting Addie shoot a gun than the rumors that could be circulated about her being here.

"You don't need to worry." Addie opened the cartridge and slipped in new rounds of ammo. "I'll make sure that they never find out about this. God knows that if my mother discovered what I do here, she would probably have a heart attack."

"Knowing your mother, you're right."

They both put the earmuffs back on and Addie shot off the gun, hitting her target until the gun was out of bullets again. All of the bullets either hit or were a few inches off the center target. Howard could only hum in his approval. Instead of reloading it, she placed the gun down and leaned her hands against the table.

"What is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about Joe."

Howard understood why. He couldn't fault her for being so worried. "He will be fine. It's just his training, you don't need to worry about it."

"I know that, Howard." Addie snapped. She turned to face him. "That's not what is bothering. I know it's just training. But soon, they're going to ship him out. They're gonna put a gun in his hands and make him go fight in a war that we were _never_ supposed to be a part of in the first place. What if," she hesitated, her lip trembling at the thought. "What if he doesn't come back?"

He took a small step towards her, "Addie."

She shrugged and shook off Howard's attempt to comfort her. "Perhaps, my mother was right. Maybe I should have just married Joe. But we weren't ready. My mother seems to think we were...she was wrong. It's too late now, I can't go back and change anything."

"You are already thinking too far ahead, you can't do that to yourself, you'll end up driving yourself mad."

"How can I not?"

Howard went to stand next to Addie, he stared out at the target, trying to collect his thoughts on this particular subject. "You know that I usually try to keep the mood light, but for your sake, I will try and be serious about this. Worrying about what will happen isn't going to help. The best thing you can do is to just carry on."

That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Addie leaned her head back and sighed, about to argue against him, but Howard continued. "Listen, you have your work, school, family, and friends. Focus on all of that and before you know it, Joe will be home and the war will be over."

"That seems too much like wishful thinking."

"Maybe," he smiled faintly. "But, that's the one thing everyone has to keep them sane throughout this war."

* * *

March 1942

….

 _Dear Addie,_

 _The days are starting to get less frigid, which all the men seem to be grateful of. To settle your mind, I am well. I made it through winter with relative ease, a few of the men got sick which was to be expected. I was among one of them. Do not worry about me, I recovered in due time and I am stronger than ever. Especially, since we were expected to tough through the harshest conditions. The winter seasons out here are unbearable. You and I usually talk about how cold it gets in New York, perhaps one day, I shall bring you out here during the winter. You can experience it as well.  
_

 _Training has been rigorous. There have been a few occasions where I feel completely out of my mind. Thinking that I do not belong here, but I have met quite a few men who help to keep the morale high. We have all become like family to one another. Although, it doesn't take away how painful it is to be away from my family, and from you._

 _I do hope that you are well, Addie. And I hope that your family is doing well. How is work? And school? Please, try not to worry so much about me. While I understand it is justified, I am still here at training. I am still safe.  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Joe_

* * *

Addie folded the letter and stashed it away in the drawer of her vanity. She would write a reply later. For now, she had to get ready. Howard invited her over for dinner, saying that he wanted to introduce her to someone. _A scientist who is also a friend,_ that was his response to her question about the other guest.

Nevertheless, Addie got herself ready and headed out the door. Despite how far Howard's home was, she still opted for walking. It was time for herself. With Joe out for his training, she was finding many ways to clear her mind, to not think about the inevitability of him fighting. She thought back to his letter, him asking her to not worry so much. It was a simple request, one that would benefit her more than him. She needed to try and honor it.

When she arrived at Howard's residence, she was greeted by the host and the special guest he had talked about. It was an older man, much older than her own father, he was starting to bald and wore thin-frame glasses. And, he had a very distinguishable German accent, which she noticed when he first greeted her. He introduced himself as Professor Abraham Erskine.

"You are Ms. Fredericks?" He extended his hand out to her.

Addie took it into her own, offering a brief smile. "Yes, but please, call me Addie."

The three started dinner with relative ease. Howard and Abraham carried on hushed conversations, although Addie didn't seem to notice it. She had become lost in her own thoughts, thinking about Joe and what she would right back to him. It wasn't until both men turned to her, seeing the dazed look in her eyes.

"Addie?" Howard leaned forward, trying to gain her attention. "Addie,"

She gave a small jolt and looked at the men. Howard was looking at her, his brow raised in a questioning arch. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "I got a little distracted." She returned to eating her food, the two men followed suit, with Howard keeping a careful eye on her.

It was a little awkward. Addie decided to extinguish the tense mood. "Professor Erskine, Howard told me that you are a scientist, do you study anything in particular?"

He smiled, looking quite excited about her inquiry about his career. "I mostly busy myself with the creation of various compounds, particularly serums."

The creation of compounds. Addie gave a hum, her surprise could be easily picked up. "Any _particular_ reason as to why you would want to create serums?"

He paused for a moment, stared down at his food, then his eyes were back on her. "My dear, forgive me, but that is for me to know. It is sensitive information that I can not go into extreme details with you."

"I understand." She waved off his apology, wishing that she didn't ask the question. "How did you and Howard meet?"

"We are working together on a project, for the United States Military."

She narrowed her eyes at Howard, then said, "then, you both must have met very recently. Howard has never mentioned you before."

"Quite right." Abraham took a drink from his glass before continuing. "I just recently came to the United States from Germany and I have offered my services to this country."

Addie was vastly interested in this man. He left Germany to come here. She wanted to ask about his life back in Germany. How did he manage to escape under the Nazi rule? And she would have asked him. However, there was a glazed look in his eyes. The excitement he initially had was now dim. She watched him a little longer, noticing the way his hand twitched slightly and how his lips moved as if he was talking to himself. Something happened, something that still holds a profound impact on him. Addie closed her mouth, refraining herself from asking any more personal questions.

Abraham recovered, not realizing that the young woman had witnessed the entire thing. He wiped his mouth with the napkin, smiled and looked at her. "However, Howard has told me quite a bit about you since I met him. He says that you are studying to be a psychologist?"

"That was the plan at the beginning." She was rather quite relieved that the topic had been switched.

"Is it no longer your plan now?"

"It still is, but with the war, it sort of isn't my main priority at the moment. I still attend my classes and I work under Dr. James Edwards, who was amazing enough to allow me to work for him and I have a mentor at school that I study under as well." She thought about it for a moment and really forgot what an experience it has been, to study in this field. In the beginning, she was beaming with excitement. With the war, that light slowly grew dim. Now she uses work and school as nothing more than a distraction. "It all just gives me something to do, to help keep me occupied."

"Don't sell yourself short Addie," Howard was the one to speak up this time. "I've spoken with Dr. Edwards, he says that you're progressing amazingly well with the patient sessions. And, you are doing phenomenally with your school work."

Addie shrugged off Howard's words, though she couldn't help the smile that appeared. "Like I said, it keeps me busy."

Abraham cupped his hands in front of them and leaned his elbows on the table. "Tell me, Addie, what is it about this subject that intrigues you so?"

"I read _The Behavior of Organisms_ by B.F. Skinner, a _friend_ of mine owned a copy and they allowed me to read through it." The book, which Joe had lent her, was still sitting on her bedroom shelf, despite having finished it over a year ago. Yet, Joe never asked for it back. If it fed her curiosity about the subject, he wasn't going to take that from her. "After that, I started reading anything I could get my hands on about the subject. It completely fascinates me how our minds work. What makes us behave the way we do? What influences us to make all the choices we make every day? Why do some people make really good decisions, while others make terrible ones? The human mind, it's all so complex and that's what is so fascinating about it." For a brief moment, she felt that familiar spark deep in her chest. The same excitement she felt the first day of classes, sitting in that classroom during her first lecture. It was all still there. "I convinced my parents to allow me to take classes. Of course, it's a rather male-dominated area, they were worried about me since most would rather see me fail."

"But you are still pursuing with this career." Abraham pointed out, then smiled. "Determination, that is key to overcoming any obstacle you may face, including anyone you tries to stand in your way because they aren't able to comprehend what they don't know."

"I try my best, sometimes I feel it isn't good enough."

"Oh but it is. My dear, you have the perseverance. I saw it just now, that light is still within you. The only thing you have to do is tap back into it. You have already made it this far, don't stop. Someone like you, with that kind of mind and attitude, would be of great use for this country, especially during this war."

His words made her chest swirl with pride. Not even Doctor Edwards, who is an amazing mentor, couldn't make her feel this way. "Well, thank you for the encouraging words Professor Erskine, but I don't think a young woman with barely a psychology degree can do much to help in this war."

She gave a sad smile, then returned to her dinner. Abraham's mood didn't falter, he admired the young woman before him, slowly nodding his head. "Your time will come, Ms. Fredericks. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, it's starting to pick up just a little bit. Like I said in the previous chapter, the first few chapters of this story is buildup. However, we get a glimpse into her relationship with Howard, and she got to meet Abraham. I think some of you will be able to piece together how she gets involved with Project Rebirth. If not, don't worry you'll find out later. From my outline, we have only one more chapter of buildup and then we'll be right in The First Avenger. Hope you all are excited! A review would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I would also like to apologize for any inaccuracies when it comes to how I describe certain customs/greetings within the military. I did as much research as I could but I'm not perfect.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. All originals characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

"I do hereby establish a Women's Army Auxiliary Corps for non-combatant service with the Army of the United States for the purpose of further making available to the national defense the knowledge, skill, and special training of the women of this Nation." - **President Roosevelt**

* * *

June 1942

….

 _Dearest Joe,_

 _I am not sure whether the news has reached your base yet. President Roosevelt has established an auxiliary corps that will allow women to serve in the military. The point of this letter is more than to share this news with you. I have signed up with the auxiliary corps to start training as a first officer. My training starts in only a few weeks. Knowing how you are, you are probably worried about me getting involved with this war. You don't need to worry, the women in this auxiliary will not see any combat. You may be wondering why I chose to enlist, I simply wanted to serve my country as you are currently doing. Before leaving, you told me to keep myself focused on my work and school. While I tried my best to honor this wish, I simply couldn't do it. I felt the need to do more. And when the corps was established, I had to enlist. I couldn't simply stand by while you were risking everything. I believe it also brought me a small sense of comfort knowing that me being enlisted would help you in a small way. Please, I ask that you don't worry about me. I promise that I am well and safe. And, perhaps, this will help to bring you home sooner._

 _With love,_

 _Addie_

* * *

When July rolled around, Addie said goodbye to her family and left for Fort de Moines. The training camp was crowded with hundreds of other women when she arrived. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, however, it was a little scary. She was all on her own, with unfamiliar faces surrounding her. Despite her initial hesitation, Addie and the rest of the women were thrown into basic training. Since she had signed on to train as First Officer, Addie and the other candidates were trained separately from the other recruits. It was grueling. Their trainers didn't hold back. Some days, Addie was able to handle it, then there were other times when she felt like breaking down. She felt as if her resolve was being torn down when it was supposed to strengthen with this kind of training.

As days turned into weeks, Addie became accustomed to the constant barrage from her trainers. She felt her personality become hardened. That comes with having to obey various strict customs. She found herself often exhausted because of it. The only solace she had were in the form of letters from home. She wrote to her parents whenever she could, their replies would be the one bright point in her week. Each response was nearly the same-that they missed her and wished that they could visit her. And, whenever she could, Addie would write a few letters to Joe. As she thought, his initial reaction of hearing about her recruitment was one of surprise and worry. But with each letter she wrote to him, his worry would slowly dissipate.

By August 19th, Addie had completed her training. She was then stationed at a new WAAC camp located at Fort Devens, Massachusetts. There, she and the other First Officers got to work with taking over basic training. Despite how rigorous the training was, Addie found that it brought her much closer to the other women. To the point where she had befriended a few of them, even though they were all first officers, Addie enjoyed being their company. It was enough to take her mind off the fact that she was thousands of miles away from home and Joe would be shipped out soon to fight in this godforsaken war.

By October, Addie had been well emersed into her official duties.

Again, the only solace she had came in the form of letters that were given out during breakfast. One such letter came as a surprise. Addie had retrieved her breakfast and settled down at her designated table. One of the mailroom technicians had approached her.

"Private Fredericks," she handed over a letter, which Addie took with much confusion.

"Thank you," Addie waited until the technician had left before opening the letter. It was from Howard. Curious.

….

 _Dear Addie,_

 _I'm sorry that this is my first time writing since you've left for training. Things have been hectic with work. I've made significant progress on my latest prototype. When this war is over, I'll take you through the many changes, I think you'll find it rather interesting._

 _I do hope you are well. Things have been rather quiet since your departure. I think Joan misses you quite a bit. She visits me several times a week, mostly to talk. We both know how she is. Joan wouldn't dare to tell you that, but I believe she feels alone without you being at home. If you have time, I do believe you should write to her again. Every letter she receives from you always puts her into a better mood._

 _Your parents are fine as well. They miss you dearly, especially your mother. She hates the thought of her daughter having any part in this war. I've done everything I can to ease her mind to little success. The only thing we all can do is hope that this war will be over with soon._

 _Take care of yourself, Addie._

 _Howard_

….

Addie smiled. Then, she folded up the letter and stashed it into her pocket, making a mental note to write a letter for Joan later. After breakfast, Addie went to work on her assigned duties. She checked in with the filter board-no aircraft had been spotted which was good, especially when it came to enemy crafts. Addie made the report for her superiors and dropped it off at their main office.

As Addie headed for her barracks, she was approached by another officer with a letter. It was a little late in the day for letters. But the young officer stated it was misplaced during sorting that morning. Addie nodded her thanks and brought the letter to her barracks. She was surprised to see that the letter was from Erskine. Addie tore open the letter and began to read.

….

 _Addie,_

 _I may be the last person you expected a letter from. Howard notified me that you had enlisted and accepted as a First Officer. Congratulations, that is a wonderful accomplishment. While we have only known each other for a short time, I can say that I am very proud of you. Your decision to enlist is quite admirable. And I do hope that you are well. I can only imagine being involved with this war is rather hectic._

 _I have been thinking about our first conversation back in March of this year. I said that with your intelligence and determination, you would be of great use during this difficult time. And I was right in saying so. You are a First Officer, working with other women to help bring an end to this war. I know that your decision will bring forth a much bigger outcome for yourself. I can promise you that._

 _Take care of yourself and I look forward to seeing you again._

 _Abraham Erskine_

* * *

October 1942

….

Addie was at her desk in her private barracks. She was finishing up a letter to her sister that she hoped to deliver to the mailroom soon. She had just signed her name at the bottom when an officer entered the barracks and approached her.

"Officer Fredericks," the young woman greeted. "Ma'am, you have been asked to come to Sergeant's office."

Addie looked up, her hand still holding onto the pen. "Why?"

"He didn't say, ma'am. Only that he needs you there as soon as possible."

Addie glanced down at the letter, then folded it and placed it into an envelope. She quickly wrote out the proper information, then stood from her seat. "Could you please deliver this to the mailroom?" she asked and handed the letter over to the officer.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you," Addie fixed her jacket, then marched out of the barracks.

With fall approaching, daylight became much shorter and nights became a lot cooler. Addie balled her hands into fists in an attempt to keep them warm. It had been a long and tiring day. She hoped that this would be over with quickly, that way she may retreat to her barracks for much-needed sleep. Her feet sank into the damp soil as she arrived at the designated location. Cursing under her breath, she ignored the mud stains on her shoes and strode into the cabin. The main room was empty, save for one person, the head Sergeant, who was standing at the far end of the room outside of their office.

"Officer Fredericks," he greeted.

Addie nodded at him, then straightened into a more casual pose. "Sir, may I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"It's not me who wants to see you," he opened the door to his office, then motion for her to enter.

Addie did so, but with great hesitation. If he didn't want to see her, then who did? When she entered, the Sergeant closed the door behind her. Addie looked ahead to find a much older man sitting at the desk. When she took a better look at him, she noticed his eagle insignia on his collar. _He was a Colonel_. Her eyes widened at this information but she was caught off guard when he met her gaze.

"Officer Fredericks, I'm glad you're able to make it, I'm Colonel Chester Phillips," he rose from his seat, she took a few timid steps forward and nodded.

Addie secured her hands in front of her, while simultaneously, pinching the inside of her palm to try and calm herself. "If you don't mind me asking sir, but why is it you wanted to see me?"

"Well," Phillips sat back down in his chair, his hands going to mess with a bunch of files in front of him. "It's more so that someone else wanted to see you."

Her head ticked to the side, mouth agape in confusion. "I'm sorry sir, what do you mean?"

A door in the corner of the room, behind Phillips, opened and Abraham Erskine entered. That took her mind for a spin. The man saw Addie and his face lit up with a smile, "Ah, Miss Fredericks, it is so wonderful to see you again."

"Uh," she must have looked like a fish out of water with how wide open her mouth was. _What the hell was going on?_ "Professor Erskine, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Abraham cast a quick glance over at Phillips before looking back at her. "I've come here with the Colonel to see you."

"Oh, but why me?"

"If you would Officer, please take a seat," Phillips pointed at the chair in front of the desk.

She couldn't hide the confusion she was feeling, the expectant look on both Erskine and Phillips' faces were a testament to that. While the presence of the Colonel was worrying, Erskine being here made Addie throw away the possibility that she was in trouble for something. Surely if she was, Erskine wouldn't be needed here… would he? Regardless, to prevent the Colonel from getting agitated with her, Addie took her seat and gave both of them her attention.

"I can only surmise that this is all confusing for you," Phillips said, he saw the way her lips twitched at the corners, solidifying his assumption. He merely smirked, then continued. "We are here because we believe that you can be of great service to this country, and I'm not talking about your time here." He gestured all around them, meaning this specific camp. "No, we are here because we need your help."

"My help?" She asked, then laughed at how absurd that sounded to her. It honestly sounded like some kind of joke. But when Phillips and Erskine didn't join in, she went silent. "You really want my help?" The two men nodded. "With what?"

"Unfortunately, due to confidentiality with the U.S. government, we can't divulge the full details to you, that is unless you agree to help us." Phillips tapped his fingers against the desk, waiting for her to respond with...anything.

"I'm sorry sir, but if I don't know what I'm going to be involved in, I'm not sure I want to help." That was a rather bold statement, one that made Phillips' eyebrows raise. She wanted to slap herself in the face. _Addie, what are you doing talking to the Colonel like that?_ In her own embarrassment, she smiled at him, hoping it would show that she didn't mean any disrespect.

However, the Colonel didn't seem offended by it, much to her relief. "It's a top-secret project that Erskine has been helping to develop."

"And you want me to help with this project?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sir, I'm flattered that you would come to me, but I'm not sure what qualifies _me_ to help with a secret government project."

"Trust me," Phillips leaned back in his chair, looking back at Erskine then sighed. "I thought the same exact thing when Erskine brought you up." He saw the way Addie cringed at his statement, then went to make up for it. "This project is nothing like you've ever seen. Erskine has been the head of this project and needs some of the brightest minds to help him achieve it."

"And you, Addie, are one of those people." Erskine, who had been standing quietly in the back, finally jumped in. "What we are trying to achieve, calls for individuals with the purest minds and hearts. And we need to find suitable subjects. And I do believe that if I have you on our team, we'll be able to make this a success."

"I still don't understand."

"Your work with Doctor James Edwards," Erskine clarified. "Your excellent work in school. I've met with Doctor Edwards and your professor, they had nothing but great things to say about you. Your work ethic is astounding, your attention to detail and most of all, your intelligence. You have excelled marvelously in your field of study."

"Not to mention your record in the military," Phillips opened up the files that had been sitting on the desk. "Adaptability, one of the highest graded in your squadron, excellent combat skills, marksmanship, oh and again, strong attention to detail. You're one of their best First Officers."

Oh, she couldn't help but smile. Being in the military often didn't bring her such nice compliments. At least it was written down in her file. "Again, Colonel Phillips, Professor Erskine, I'm humbled that you thought of me but I'm just a young woman with barely a psychology degree, I'm not qualified for this."

"You won't be the only one making the important decisions," Phillips said. "You will be working with Erskine, myself, and a few other individuals, we will be making the decisions together. It took a lot of convincing on Erskine's part, but I do hope that you will agree and help us."

Addie went to argue against his statement, thinking that she wasn't qualified. The last thing Addie wanted was to screw up something these people have been working hard on. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she did.

"Before you say anything else," Phillips interrupted. "Do you know someone who enlisted, who will be fighting in this war soon."

Her mouth snapped shut and she slowly nodded her head.

"With your help, if we're able to make this project a success, we'll be able to end the war early and all those men will come home."

That got her attention. This top-secret project could end the war early. That means Joe wouldn't' have to fight, at least not for long. It could save his life. He'll come home. And they could get married and start their family. It's something they both have wanted, something they've talked about for over a year. She could have that sooner than she thinks. All she has to do is help them. "And you're sure that you want my help."

Again, the two men nodded.

If it meant that the war would be over and Joe could come home, what reason did she have _not_ to help them with this? A few more minutes of silence, Addie inhaled a deep breath and then nodded her head. "Okay, I'll help you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait for this chapter! But I do hope you all enjoy it and I hope it won't take me a long time to update again! If you could, leaving a review would be much appreciated!


End file.
